


Snickerdoodles

by Trekkele



Series: A Townie, A Linguist, And Several Kinds Of Tea. [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Gen, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, No snickerdoodles were harmed in the making of this fic, but he doesnt know her name yet, damn guess this is a series now, friendship fic, friendship fic?, i just didnt have time to bake any, my favorite snarky bamf babes, not for lack of trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: In which Uhura tries to feed Kirk cookies and Kirk tries very hard not to be an asshole. They both succeed admirably.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, like, it was supposed to be a one shot, I swear, but I'm a sucker for comments and also, there is no such thing as too many Kirk & Uhura friendship fics.  
> These kids have the sibling dynamic of my family, which is the verbal equivalent of "no one gets to beat up my brother but me". Also Kirk adores bad-ass Uhura, 100%. And not just because she feeds him cookies.

So the funny thing is Jim never even liked snickerdoodles.

 

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t strictly true, but the _one thing_ Aunt Lisa could never bake was snickerdoodles, so he may or may not be conditioned to think they all taste gross.

 

But then No-First-Name Uhura gracefully plonked herself down across from him, cursed at her homework, and offered him a snickerdoodle. So yeah, he fucking ate the cookie.

 

(And silently apologized to Aunt Lisa, because _holy warp trails_ they were good.)

 

He was staring at the plate with an expression probably bordering on manic, wondering of he could get away with eating another one, or if it would be rude, and seriously how does a cookie taste like that, he was never replicating anything again, could he live on these or would Bones kill him?

And then he realized Uhura had said something. Or he assumed she had said something, because she was looking at him, and he hadn’t said anything (unless he had been talking out loud?) and doing that half smile people sometimes had when they found something cute. Like a bunny rabbit. Or a clumsy puppy.

 

“You can have another one. Even I can’t finish this whole plate”

 

Jim flushed bright red and mumbled something that was probably thank you under his breath and tugged at his ear, the one that used to have a tiny silver hoop in it. (What? Some things are classic rebellious teen, _sue him._ )

 

“I asked where that doctor friend of yours is, you two usually seem to be together.”

 

“Bones?,“ Jim blinked, confused as to why or how Uhura seemed to know that, but than again, half the campus did think they were sleeping together. As in Sleeping Together, capital letters absolutely necessary, thank you very much. “He has a shift today at StarFleet Med.” Jim leaned forward, snagging another cookie, “I could ask you the same, where’s your roommate? You two seem close too.”

 

If Jim were a less adept at reading body language, or if maybe Uhura was interested in concealing hers, he would say the conversation hadn’t changed at all. But he was, and he could swear that Uhura had suddenly gone defensive, hackles up and teeth bared. Metaphorically of course, she was much too classy to actually bear her teeth at him. He thinks.

 

“You mean Cadet Vro?” Her tone was pleasant enough, but Jim had known enough angry and dangerous people to realize that he was either on really thin ice or about to die. Not exactly what he wanted out of the conversation. Unless he could take the cookies with him, it’s not like she could hate him _more_ , right?

“I’m not giving you her number, and _no_ she’s not interested, take a cultural sensitivity class before you say anything about Orions.” Ah, there it was.

 

“Not really my point, but I don’t think you like me well enough to recommend me to a roommate. I mean, you asked about mine, I figured it would be polite to ask about yours?” He was fairly sure he sounded as confused as he felt. He had never intended for the conversation to drift like this, had he said something wrong? Normal-people conversation was complicated, even for him. He was also kind of annoyed, how many people had done that already that this was her first response?

Actually, considering how they met it might make sense. He cringed, “I mean, she’s in my computer lab, she seemed nice and all. “

 

Uhura looked surprised. Which made him feel like an asshole, strike that, _more_ of an asshole, because wow had his first impression sucked that much? _Yup,_ his brain whispered, _it really had buddy._

 

“Oh. Well, she’s fine, thanks,” she frowned, “Wait, you’re sleeping with McCoy?”

 

Jim flinched, because _there it is._ It’s like no one on campus understood emotions, yeesh, can’t a guy hug his best friend without dating him? And yeah he _was_ a touchy feely kinda guy, (when he trusted you) but he sometimes wished people knew how _clingy_ a tired Bones could be. It was adorable, honestly. Not that he minded people thinking they were dating or anything. It actually kept people off his back for the most part. Apparently it was one thing to call someone a slut, and another thing to call someone a cheater. Judgemental asshats.

 

“Well, we share a dorm, if that’s what you’re asking.” As she raised eyebrow, and damn he thought that was intimidating when _Bones_ did it, he grabbed another cookie and continued. “SFR figured it would be easier to just stick the two older and late applicant Cadets in a small family unit and call it a day. Helps when McCoy has his visitation weekends too”

 

“I didn’t know he had a kid.” Uhura took a delicate bite out of her cookie, looked at it, and then took a second, less elegant, bite, humming happily. Guess she hadn’t know they were this good either.

 

“Oh, neither did I! It was hilarious, me tripping into the dorm at eight a.m., after one of those crazy-early morning exercises, and this tiny kid glaring up at me. _Daddy’s sleeping, I want pancakes._ ”

 

Uhura giggled at his face, his hands waving around as he described little (but fierce,between Bones and the Ex she was genetically predisposed to being a real firecracker,) Joanna McCoy. “So what did you do?” She asked, sipping on what he thought smelled like jasmine tea.

 

He gave her a shocked look. “Why Cadet,” he paused dramatically, “you never refuse an order from a superior. I made her the best damn pancakes she’d ever had!”

 

Uhura laughed, more at his goofy grin than anything else.

 

“Well, Kirk, keep up the positive attitude and I can see you going far.”

 

“Well it certainly helps that Bones likes pancakes. Guaranteed to cheer him up. But don’t tell him I said that.”

 

Uhura took another sip, setting her mug down, “Weird nickname.”

 

“Yeah.” he responded, sipping his tea. No-Name Uhura tilted her head back slightly, eyes scanning his face in an uncanny imitation of an authority figure, and promptly ruined it by giving a cookie crumb smirk. He answered with his own grin ‘round the rim of his tea-mug, and reached for another cookie.

  
But god _damn_ , these are good.


	2. Snickerdoodle Recipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have been deprived. DEPRIVED I TELL YOU.
> 
> This is the recipe I use. I swear it's addictive and the whole thing usually takes me about a half hour start to finish. Except the dishes because I fucking hate dishes.

Cookie Dough

½ Cup margarine (or butter i just prefer non-dairy)  (1 stick)

¾ Cup sugar

1 egg

1 and ¼ Cup flour

1 and ½ teaspoons Baking Powder

¼ teaspoon salt

 

Topping (to roll the dough in)

2 tablespoons sugar

1 teaspoon cinnamon

 

Instructions

  * Preheat the oven to 400’ F
  * Cream the marg and sugar together
  * Add all all the other ingredients
  * If the dough is too sticky to roll, put it in the freezer for about 15 minutes
  * Roll into walnut size balls. The dough spreads, so be prepared.
  * Roll it in the cinnamon/sugar mix till it’s pretty coated.
  * Bake for 8-10 minutes depending on how crispy/chewy you like them.
  * TRY NOT TO EAT THEM ALL AT ONCE. Makes enough for about a week of coffees (assuming you drink that) and a minimal amount of self control.



I lost the original link so here, I hope this works for everyone.

 

BAKE RESPONSIBLY. Also I take no responsibility if you suddenly crave these things every day, because Jim is me and holy shit I could live on these.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, notes, notes. K so I have an unhealthy love for snickerdoodles, and the recipe i use is super easy it just never lasts more than two days. Also i headcanon that Jim is kinda touchy about the nickname thing, because really? Sawbones? What kinda nerd are you? When he does eventually tell Uhura about it, she laughs (but nicely) and call him her favorite history nerd. He kind of loves her for it.  
> Jim just assumes everyone doesn’t like him until he’s had an opportunity to charm the pants off them. Sometimes literally. Uhura assumes everyone is friendly until proven otherwise. You can see why misunderstandings might happen.J  
> Um this might end up being McKirk (and Spuhura), but dunno because I kind of like keeping it about these two who knows.  
> Comments got you guys a sequel. Which, like, thank you, because sometimes i need a kick in the pants.


End file.
